


With This Ring

by ladyannabethstark



Series: RebelCaptain Drabbles [9]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 05:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9370994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyannabethstark/pseuds/ladyannabethstark
Summary: tumblr prompt - inspired by the golden globes, could I prompt something where Jyn and Cassian are required to wear formal clothing?





	

Jyn shifted uncomfortably, tugging on the low neckline of her dress and frowning at the train that trailed behind her. She couldn’t recall ever wearing something this fine, even in her vague memories of her childhood. The glittering comb sweeping her hair back matched the bodice of her dress. She certainly hadn’t bought this dress for herself. Cassian’s contact had all necessary supplies waiting for them when they arrived in the city, including the clothing that they were meant to wear. She didn’t even want to know how they knew her measurements. Hearing a door open behind her, she turned around in time to see Cassian step out in a stiff black formal suit with detailing that matched her dark slate grey dress perfectly. He stopped short when he saw her and she sighed, trying one more time to pull the dress up. It wouldn’t budge and when she turned to peer in the mirror, she narrowed her eyes at her reflection.

“I look ridiculous,” Jyn declared.

Cassian cleared his throat behind her and muttered something to himself.

“What?” she said, looking over her shoulder at him.

His cheeks were tinged with pink. He clearly didn’t want her to hear whatever he said.

“We should get going,” Cassian said.

Jyn knew for a fact that wasn’t what he said but she was willing to let it go.

“Let’s get this over with,” she sighed, grabbing a small bag that could only hold a few useless things.

She didn’t feel comfortable without a gun at her hip and judging by Cassian’s expression, he felt naked without his weapons as well. Jyn knew for a fact that there was a small weapon hidden at his ankle and she had a knife strapped to her thigh. They weren’t going anywhere without some sort of safety measure. Not that they were going to get in much trouble, hopefully. This was simply a reconnaissance mission to gather information on their target, nothing more. Once they slipped out of Cassian’s safe house and into the street where their driver was waiting, Jyn felt as though she was a bright flashing target in these clothes. It didn’t get any better when they arrived at the venue. Women and men all around them were dressed far more extravagantly, with clothes and jewelry that could have fed an impoverished family for months. She couldn’t help but feel angry, though she kept a carefully pleasant look on her face.

“I almost forgot,” Cassian said quietly, pulling them into an alcove on the street before they could enter the building.

Jyn looked at him with confused as he dug around in his pocket before revealing two matching rings. One was plain and smooth while the other was set with a beautiful sapphire stone.

“Right,” she nodded, remembering their cover. “We’re newlyweds.”

“And I’m treating my new wife to a night out,” Cassian said, the slightest smile on his face as he slid the ring onto her finger.

Regardless of the circumstances, it felt rather intimate. Especially when his fingers brushed the inside of her wrist as he pulled away. Jyn could barely keep herself from shivering at the soft touch. The ring was an unfamiliar weight on her finger as he held out his arm and she took it, letting him lead her out into the crowd again.

“Doesn’t it make you sick?” she asked quietly, distracting herself. “These people are attending a charity ball and acting like they don’t give money to some of the worst people in the world.”

He didn’t answer right away, showing their tickets to the attendant at the door.

“More than I can say,” Cassian finally told her.

Satisfied that she was not alone in her disgust, Jyn continued on into the building with him at her side. They accepted two glasses of champagne and they both sipped on it slowly as they made their way into the ballroom. It only took visual sweeps of the room for Jyn to find him. Their target. Orson Krennic. Her hand tightened on Cassian’s arm but he didn’t flinch at all. He’d seen him too.

“We’re just here to watch,” he reminded her quietly.

Jyn nodded, tearing her eyes away from him. She leaned into him and tilted her head close. To anyone else, it would look like an intimate embrace. To them, it was an excuse to speak quietly.

“I don’t see bodyguards,” she said.

Their intel told them that he didn’t go anywhere without a regular rotation of men and women to protect him. It made getting anywhere near him very difficult.

“They’re probably blending into the crowd,” Cassian said, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear.

“We need to identify them,” Jyn said, trying and failing not to react to his touch.

He glanced around before turning back to her.

“Finish your champagne,” he said.

Jyn narrowed her eyes at him but did it anyway. As soon as she did, he grabbed another off of a passing server’s tray and handed it to her.

“You know what to do.”

She nodded reluctantly, taking several more drinks before gathering her skirt in one hand and heading Krennic’s way. Jyn walked slowly on purpose, taking wobbly steps on her heels. It wasn’t until she reached his vicinity that she released her dress and purposefully stumbled, staggering straight into his side. What was left of her champagne sloshed onto the floor as she let a stream of apologies slip from her lips. Righting herself, she pressed her hand to her forehead and played the part of flustered and tipsy.

“Did I spill any on you?” Jyn asked, her eyes wide as she reached out to touch him, hiding her shudder of disgust at doing so.

He looked annoyed until he looked up at her.

“I don’t think so,” he said, straightening his shoulders.

“I think it’s time to cut myself off,” Jyn said with a sigh, letting a server take her now empty flute. “Please excuse my clumsiness.”

Krennic didn’t say anything. Instead he was studying her face closely.

“Have we met?”

Jyn faltered for just a moment. There was no way that he recognized her from a few dinners twenty years ago when she was barely more than a toddler. Saw used to tell her how much she looked like her mother from certain angles. Jyn could only hope that Krennic didn’t see the same thing.

“I’m only visiting the city.” she said, stepping away from him. “I’m with my husband. I don’t know where he ended up.”

Jyn didn’t have to pretend to look for long. Cassian was at her side within moments.

“Everything alright?” he asked.

“I think so,” she said, leaning into him with her hand on his shoulder. “I knocked right into this poor man. I was only just apologizing. I meant no harm, truly.”

Cassian’s presence did the trick. Krennic was distracted from studying her.

“No need to apologize,” he said, waving her off. “You deserve to enjoy your night as much as the rest of us.”

Jyn mustered up a smile as Cassian’s hand went to her lower back.

“How about a dance?” he asked, looking down at her.

She nodded, knowing that was their best excuse to get away.

“Thank you,” she said to Krennic, waving goodbye as they walked off.

To Jyn’s surprise, Cassian led them to the dancing couples in the middle of the ballroom.

“He’s still watching us,” he said without her having to ask. “We need to act as normal as possible.”

She nodded, letting him pull her in close. To her surprise, he wasn’t too bad at it. Judging by the look on his face, he didn’t expect it from her either.

“I didn’t know you could do this,” she said quietly, letting him lead them around the floor.

“I could say the same of you,” Cassian said.

“I’m a woman of many talents,” she told him with a small smile.

“Now that I did know.”

Jyn flushed slightly and tore her eyes away from the people around them to meet his eyes.

“How many bodyguards did you see?” she asked.

“Five reacted to your clumsy moment. Two others watched your entire interaction with Krennic. I would be willing to bet that three more were somewhere else. Ten guards seems like his style.”

Ten guards. That would definitely make their mission harder if they were ordered to get to the information Krennic kept on his private servers protected by several safeguards.

“He thought he knew me,” she said.

Cassian faltered slightly in his movements.

“I’m sorry you had to approach him,” he said softly.

Jyn swallowed hard.

“It’s part of the job,” she said.

“You won’t have to do it again.”

Jyn wanted to take his word for it but he couldn’t predict what Draven would have them do. There was every chance that she’d be ordered to establish a casual meeting a few days from now to plant a tracker somewhere on him. Better her than Cassian.

“I don’t want to think about him anymore tonight,” she said, a hint of desperation in her voice.

She honestly didn’t know whether she’d be able to keep herself from an emotional response. If she showed any sign of weakness, she’d undoubtedly be pulled from the mission that she fought so hard to be assigned. There was no way that anyone else was going to take down the man who made her an orphan.

“You look beautiful.”

All of her thoughts faded away as she looked at Cassian with surprise. He was blushing again, just like at the safe house, and she had the feeling that this is what he didn’t want to repeat earlier.

“Not that it’s that different from normal. You always look beautiful. This just feels like the proper occasion to acknowledge it.”

Jyn couldn’t help the smile that formed on her face as the usually infallible spy in front of her turned into a rambling mess to cover up what he said.

“Thank you,” she told him before he could say anything else. “You’re looking good yourself.”

Cassian scoffed, though he looked grateful that she took the spotlight off of him. When Jyn realized that they’d unknowingly shifted closer as they talked, she didn’t pull away.

“We can probably go now,” she said softly, turning to whisper in his ear.

“Still suspicious,” Cassian said, shaking his head.

“Two newlyweds slipping out early to go back to their hotel room? Not that suspicious.”

It made her smile to see the blush in his cheeks spread more.

“Maybe one more dance, Mrs. Pollard,” he said, using their cover name.

“Whatever you say, Mr. Pollard,” Jyn said, still smiling as his hand tightened slightly on her hip.

When they did leave, they found themselves hand in hand with smiles on their faces and all thoughts of the mission temporarily gone.

**Author's Note:**

> I would love to hear what you think!
> 
> tumblr - historicbellamyblake


End file.
